Wolfish Tendencies
by RaeganBlack
Summary: Just a little Tedtoire One-shot. Not Smut. Victoire catches Teddy playing a prank. Same universe as "I Don't Like Her, I Swear!" and "Not Your Average Fairytale".


**A/N: I know! It's been forever since you've heard from me. I'm sorry. On the upside, here is a one-shot about Teddy! This is in the same universe as "I Don't Like Her, I Swear!" and "Not Your Average Fairytale". More on NYAF after the fic!**

**Wolfish Tendencies**

_Ted Remus Lupin/ Victoire Weasley_

_Rated M for various reasons_

"Well, of course, _I _didn't care that he was a werewolf. He was still a bloody good teacher, I say." said one of the many people who had stopped to tell me another story or memory of my father. Why Harry thought that I was needed at this party, I will never know. I barely know anyone here but of course everyone is aware that I was "Professor Lupin's son". To hear them talk, you'd think that they had known him for ten years rather than had him as a teacher for one year when they were thirteen.

Don't get me wrong, I love hearing stories about my parents, but these guys really didn't know him. They didn't fight beside them. They didn't see him after the full moon, worn out, looking older than ever. Granted, neither did I.

Glancing around the room, I tried to search for an escape. There weren't many options but after a few minutes more of aimlessly searching and more comments about what a good man my father was, I saw Freddie slip in through the back door. My eyes narrowed when I realized what the sixteen year old would have been doing outside. I excused myself with a quick nod and took off after Freddie as he headed into the kitchen. The room was blessedly empty with the exception of the teen raiding the refrigerator. I kept my steps light as I walked up behind him. I grabbed him by the shoulder and grinned when he jumped.

"Hey, cuz. What are you up to?" I asked him, pulling him away from the food he had been reaching for.

"Just looking for something to eat. It's nights like these that I miss the kitchens at Hogwarts." He tried to act normal but was failing terribly.

"Oh I know exactly what you're talking about." I replied, clapping him on the back. "In fact, I plan on having the exact same night, tonight. I know you have a spliff in your pocket. Hand it over and I'll make sure that Aunt Angelina doesn't find out about this."

"Really? I've only got one more." Freddie groaned reaching into his pocket. Uncle George really didn't care much about this kind of thing, he'd even shared a spliff with me once. Aunt Angelina on the other hand would flip her lid if she ever found out.

"I'll replace it tomorrow when I get more." I tell him, taking it from him and slipping it into my shirt pocket. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to ditch this party. I'll see you later."

I left Freddie to get something to eat and slipped out the back door. Glancing back through the window I saw Victoire Weasley arrive by floo with her parents.

Victoire Weasley. The very last person I wanted to see at this point. I had been dating Victoire for the last three years. We got together at the beginning of my seventh year, the beginning of her sixth. Normally, she would be the one I would try to find first, but earlier in the evening, we got into a fight over how I have been taking too many hours at St. Mungo's. There had been a rise in werewolf related incidents, where I specialized, over the past couple of months and so I've been having to work more and more hours, if not treating patients then brewing wolfs-bane potion. It was the new moon tonight, a couple more weeks before the next full moon, so things had slowed down a bit and now I'm able to take a few days off of work. I hate that on my first night off, my girlfriend decides to lay into me over how all I do is work.

Trying to avoid another confrontation, I slip further into the yard, where I was partially hidden in shadows. I pull the spliff from my pocket along with a lighter. The past two weeks had been hell and all I wanted to do is relax and put it all behind me for the next four days.

Just as I was about to light the spliff, I heard a decidedly feminine voice from somewhere behind me. "What are you doing out here by yourself, Mr. Lupin?" I recognized her as one of Harry's old classmates that Uncle Ron had once described as a nosy old hag.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping to enjoy this spliff, madam." I reply knowing she'll be caught off guard. While no one really cared if you smoked spliffs or not, you didn't exactly announce it either.

"Oh that isn't at all healthy. You should stop." She replied with an air of superiority.

"See, it may not be healthy for me, but it helps me fight off my," I morphed my eyes to red and made my teeth sharpen to points before I looked back at her and stretched an evil grin across my face, "wolfish tendencies."

I saw her eyes widen before she started walking quickly backwards before turning around and running back to the house. Once she was inside, I left my teeth return to normal and my eyes fade back into their typically blue-green. I laughed and laid back on the picnic table as I lit the spliff. Ignorant old prig.

"Ted Lupin, that has got to be the cheesiest prank I have ever seen you play." I froze as I heard Victoire's voice sound out from behind me.

"Who says I'm lying?" I ask, sitting up and looking at her over my shoulder.

"I've been around you when you've been smoking, Teddy. Any _wolfish tendencies _you may or may not have are most definitely not dangerous and are rather enhanced." I couldn't help but smile at the decidedly wolfish smirk on her face as she remembered back to my last year at Hogwarts. There were many times that we would sneak up to the Astronomy Tower to smoke a spliff before we went to bed and I ended up dragging her into a broom closet on our way back to Gryffindor Tower. When we would emerge it would be with tousled hair and buttons done up wrong and shirts untucked.

I was brought back to the present when Victoire walked up beside me. "I don't remember you complaining much. In fact, you rather liked it." I replied as I slid off the table to stand in front of her.

"I still rather like it." She whispered, taking another step closer. She reached her hand up and cupped my cheek. "I'm sorry I got angry at you earlier."

"You have the right to be frustrated. I have been. It's just been crazy at the hospital. But, I've got the next four days off. Let me make it up to you." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "I miss you, Torie."

I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I leaned down to kiss her neck. It really had been too long since the last time I'd had any time to spend with her. She ran her hands up into my hair and pulled my lips down to hers. I responded instantly, pulling her tighter against me. I felt her sigh and lean further into me. If she was willing to let the fight go, then I wasn't going to complain. I'd rather make sure she was spending the night in my bed.

Minutes later, we pulled away, slightly breathless. I leaned my forehead against her and chuckled softly. She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Why don't we get out of here? I don't think they'll miss us." She didn't have to ask me twice. There was nothing more that I wanted in that moment but to remind her just how much she liked my "wolfish tendencies".

End.

**Okay, this may be lame. I decided to play around in 1st person POV. Definitely not my strong suit. **

**On to NYAF news:**

**I'm going to scrap it and rewrite it. I started the story in the worst place possible. I'm hopefully going to be working on the rewrite soon as possible. I'll also have a Beta this time around. I've also been mentally planning out Lily's story... There are a few things that I need to change. Only one major thing about Lily and the rest are minor details that later become important. I may also be coming out with random little one-shots that support the world more than anything. This fic is in the same world as my previous stories. Hopefully i'll see you soon! Feel Free to follow me on Tumblr! Raegan2Black1 is the name. Once I get some followers I'll start posting one-shots and little things like that for this Universe. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


End file.
